Only Loving You
by slee.belle
Summary: Killian Jones was a man who lost his wife, Milah Jones in a car accident. The only person that he could ever love was his daughter, Riley Jones. Emma Swan was a woman who thought who could ever be loved again after a breakup from her boyfriend, Neal Cassidy. What happens if a school meeting changes everything between Emma and Killian?
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet peaceful summer night at a city called Boston, Massachusetts. The sky was clear, making the stars shining across the dark sky. The full moon was rising above the sky, making the ocean sparkle.

Killian Jones was sitting on the back porch of his house, looking out at the ocean. The warm breeze blowing through his skin, making his body feel calm. Killian was staring at the ocean, seeing waves come crashing into the shore. Hearing those waves crashing in makes Killian feel peaceful. When he has a stressful day, whenever if it is his work or taxes or something like that, Killian would always go to the back porch and just sit on his chair, looking at the ocean. It would make his rest of the day feel happier and calm than it used to be.

Some days his wife, Milah Jones, and their four year old daughter, Riley Jones, would sometimes join him. Milah and Riley would make Killian laugh or smile every time they would join him. Some days, Killian would play with Riley and Milah at the beach to calm his stress down. And it actually works. With all of the laughing and giggling from Riley and Milah, it definitely helps him.

Milah and Killian knew each other ever since middle school when Killian moved to Boston with his parents. Somehow the two had a thing for pirates and they became amazing friends. During their high school junior year, Killian and Milah started dating and became high school sweethearts. Then about four years of dating, Killian finally proposes to Milah and she accepts it gladly. A year and a half later, Killian and Milah got married a year before they had Riley. Riley looks a lot like her father. She jet black hair, sky blue eyes and his smile. Her personality is like her mother and her father's combine. Happy and adventurous.

For the past five years, Killian has gotten an amazing family. An awesome wife. A beautiful young daughter. Killian knew his life was like a fairytale ending. A 'happily ever after' life.

That wasn't until a car crash that night.

Killian and Milah was on a date when this happen. It was right after their date and Killian was driving to their house to let the baby sitter leave for the night. A flash of lights and Milah's scream got Killian's attention right before the car impact. The impact was hard it knock out Killian and Milah hard and their world went black.

When Killian woke up, he turned to his wife and saw something he wish he should never seen. His wife, Milah was stabbed in the stomach, arms, and face with pieces of broken glass that came from the windshield. A big one stabbed Milah's stomach. One went through her head, cheeks and her chin. Her eyes open, not moving nor breathing. Killian felt himself panic when he tried calling her name so many times. She didn't respond at all. Killian tries waking her up in so many ways, to make her come back alive. But it wasn't working.

His wife was gone. His Milah was gone.

It has only been a few days since the accident. The man that hit Killian and Milah apologize so many times to him and Killian accepted it slowly. Killian knows the man didn't mean the accident but that accident cause his wife to die. Right in front of him. And it killed him losing his wife right in front of him. What even got worse was when Killian had to tell his daughter the next day about her mother's death.

"Daddy? Where's mommy?"

Riley was staring at her father, who was sitting on the bed, hands on his head. Killian jerks his head up and looks at his daughter with a fake smile on his face.

"Come here baby girl." Killian whispers to her sadly. Riley walks over to her father slowly. When she was facing him, Killian was looking at her with tears in his eyes. He takes her hand right before he speaks.

"Mommy and I got hurt last night baby girl." Killian softly saids to her. "Are you and mama okay?" Riley ask, having a little panic in her tone. "I'm okay...but mama she is hurt baby girl. The doctors tried fixing her, but they couldn't do it. They told me that she isn't coming home at all." Killian chokes out.

Riley looks at her father, very confused of what he said to her. "What do you mean daddy? Why isn't mommy coming home?"

Killian squeezes Riley's hand a little bit. His lips was trembling as tears was pouring down his cheeks. "Mommy is gone. She isn't going to be here anymore." Killian chokes out.

Riley looks at her father with wide eyes, knowing what he meant. Riley started sobbing immediately as she hugs her father tight. Killian hugs his daughter tight in return. Both Riley and Killian was shaking badly as the two were loudly sobbing across the house.

That was a few days ago. Milah's funeral was earlier today. It killed him and Riley (mostly Riley) to see Milah laying peacefully on the coffin. Right when Killian and Riley walked over to see Milah, Riley started crying her eyes out. Killian holds her the whole time during the funeral. Right after the funeral, Riley and Killian sees the coffin going underground. Being buried made Killian's heart break. Killian immediately left the graveyard right after. He didn't want to see no more.

His wife was gone. There was no way in the world that he can have his wife back. God decided that Milah should be in a better place that night and he took her. Away from Killian. Killian can't blame God nor the man that caused the wreck that took his wife away from him. If God decided to want somebody in heaven that is his choice not Killian's. He misses Milah so much right now.

His thoughts came back to life when he heard a voice right beside of him. Killian turns around and sees his daughter, holding her teddy bear close to her chest, having tears in her eyes.

Killian looks at her softly. "What's wrong love?" He asks. "I had a nightmare daddy." Riley softly explains. Killian motions her hand to come over to him and she obeys quickly. Killian picks her up and puts her in his lap.

"What was your nightmare about sweetie?" Killian asks softly. Riley gulps before answering his question. "A monster came and killed mommy."

Killian's eyes went a little wide. This was a first time Riley had a nightmare about her mom. Killian rest his hand on Riley's head and moves it to his chest. Then he can feel Riley shaking badly. He started hearing her sobs as he hug her tighter.

"I miss mommy too baby girl." Killian whispers in her ear. Then he kisses her temple. This made Riley cried even more. Killian rocks back and forth, trying to calm her down. While he was doing that, Killian looks up at the moon, feeling tears in his eyes.

He wishes his Milah was hear, comforting her daughter. He wishes he would just hug her and kiss her and just be with her every day every night. But that can't happen. Because Milah was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_Two Years Later..._

"Riley? Riley!"

Riley was running down the hall into the kitchen when she heard her father calling out her name. When she got to the kitchen, she sees her father putting chocolate chip pancakes on a plate. Killian looks up from the plate and grins at her daughter.

"Come on. You need to eat or you'll be hungry on your first day of school." Killian saids. Riley walks over to her father and sits on a chair right in front of him. Killian pushes a plate that was filled up with two pancakes covered in syrup.

Riley looks at it hungrily before looking at her father with a smile on her face. "Thanks daddy." She saids with little excitement in her voice right before she starts filling her face.

Killian grins even more and ruffles his daughter's head. "Welcome baby girl." He saids. Then Killian smiles at his daughter as he watches her eat.

A few weeks ago, Killian didn't want to suffer being at Boston anymore cause it was Milah and Killian's hometown and it is killing him thinking of his childhood, which is mostly Milah involved. So he decided to move out of the state. But where?

Killian had to think about where he should live. He wants to live in a town but was really close to the beach. After a couple days of researching it on his laptop, Killian decides to move to a small town in Maine called Storybrooke. It only took him five days to find a house that was very close to the beach.

The house he is living in was beautiful. It had three bedrooms, including the guest room, one bathroom, living room and a kitchen. The house was just got done finishing building couple days ago and Killian was the first person to sell the house. It took Killian and his older brother, Liam Jones, a week to pack the house up into a moving truck. Killian and Riley said their goodbyes to Liam right before leaving the city.

It took Killian about a week after getting into the town to set his house up like he wants to. And boy after getting everything settle, he freaking loved his new home.

Today's was Riley's first day at Storybrooke Elementary as a first grader. Killian kept looking at his daughter in silence as Riley was eating her food.

"You excited about you first day?" Killian asks. Riley takes a bite out of her pancakes, not even looking at her father. "No. I'm nervous daddy."

"Why are you nervous?" He asks her.

"Cause dad. I have never met anybody in this town. People are going to make fun of me." Riley explains to him nervously.

Killian puts his hand on Riley's arm, making her jerk her head up and look at him. Killian gives Riley the warmest smile he can give her. "You're going to be fine. These kids are going to be nice to you. How about this. Right after school, we can go eat out? How about that?" Killian asks softly.

Riley nods at her head quickly with a smile on her face. This made Killian smile even more. He looks at the time on his phone. "We need to get going." Killian saids lowly but Riley hears him. Riley pushes her plate aside before getting off of the chair while Killian grabs his keys of the kitchen counter. He then walks over to the couch and grabs Riley's book bag.

He turns around, seeing Riley looking at him. "Ready to go?" He asks her with a sweet voice in him. "Yes daddy!" Riley yells out with excitement in her voice.

Killian chuckles as he opens the front door and both him and Riley walks out of the house.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Killian pulls up to the front of the school. Killian sees mothers and/or fathers hugging their children goodbye. Killian parks his car and turns around to look at the back of the car, seeing Riley looking at the ground, playing with her thumbs that was resting on her lap. Killian already knows Riley was very nervous about the thing.

"Come on baby girl." Killian saids softly. Killian then gets out of the car and walks around til he gets on Riley's side. When he opens the door, he could already feel the cool air attack his skin. Riley got her seatbelt unbuckle and was waiting for her father to help her get out of the car. Killian picks up Riley from her car seat and out of the ground. Then he carefully places her onto the ground before he goes back into the car to get Riley's backpack.

When he got the backpack, he help Riley put it on. Riley then turns around and looks at her father nervously. "Daddy I'm scared." She saids in a nervous tone.

Killian bends down to Riley's height and looks at her softly. "Its going to be fine. I promise you. You'll meet new people and be friends with them easily. I promise you baby girl you'll be fine on your first day of school." He tells her softly.

Riley looks at him for a moment til she slowly nods. Killian brings Riley closer to him and hugs her tight. Riley hugs her father back quickly. Then Killian pulls away and kisses her forehead before bending back up to his height.

"Love you daddy." Riley whispers to him.

Killian smiles at her. "Love you too baby girl."

Riley smiles at her father before walking into the school. Killian's eyes was on his baby girl the whole time. As he sees her walking, he can imagine her mother's look when she saw her. Milah would be so proud for her baby daughter going to her first day of school. Her smile would be cheek to cheek. Her voice would fill with excitement. Killian sighs as he thinks about it. He then has a smile on his face right when he sees Riley walking to the school. Killian than turns around and walks back to his car. Killian then drives away from the school.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Emma Swan was in her classroom, looking at her paperwork that she had to do. Her right elbow was resting on the table. Her right palm was resting on her forehead. She has to fill this work out right before the first day of school. Emma was very excited to meet new kids. Emma is only 28 years old and she worked as a teacher for 3 years. All the kids and their parents loved her so much cause she was very sweet, kind and helpful to her students. She was once rewarded for the teacher of the year a year ago. Emma was so excited she had a grin on her face as she was doing paperwork.

A knock on the door got Emma's attention. She jerks her head up from the desk and looks at her classroom doorway. She sees her two closest friend, Regina Mills and Mary Nolan looking at her with a big smile on their faces.

"Heyy Emma! Ready for the first day of school?" Mary asks in excitement.

Emma sighs and drops her hand away from her forehead. She looks at them with a smile on her face. "I'm really excited to see new first graders coming into this school. Feel like they are going to be amazing."

Regina smiles at her and sighs. "Being the principal at this school is going to be busy like it always does, but I'm ready to see all of the students this year." She saids, little excitement in her voice.

Emma and Mary chuckles at that. Regina then looks at Mary. "Henry has you this year and he has heard wonderful things about you. Are you excited to have him this year?" Regina asks Mary.

Mary looks at Regina and gives her a smile on her face. "I am happy to have Henry in my class. I can't wait to teach him this school year." She answers with excitement.

Regina is marry to a guy name Robin Mills. Both her and Robin welcome their first child Henry Mills. Henry is now a fifth grader at Storybrooke Elementary and has Mary, who teaches fifth grade.

Regina nods at Mary's answer. "Well then!" She then walks over to Emma and stands beside her desk. Emma was now sitting up straight in her desk, looking at Regina.

"Emma Swan. Have you tried looking for a guy lately?" Regina asks.

Emma starts groaning. "Why are you asking me this? You have clearly asked me a billion times during the summer!" She explains.

"You need one! You are always lonely everyday." Regina saids.

"I have you girls. I'm not alone. Besides, I really don't feel lonely." Emma saids in annoyance.

Mary walks in quickly, stops right beside Regina. "You haven't got over Neal haven't you?" Mary asks.

Emma looks down in silence. It has been two years since Neal left her with another woman. Emma and Neal dated for only 4 years and now he wants to be with another woman. Emma found out the reason why Neal only dated her was to get into her pants. Emma was so upset plus angry that he left her and only wants to sleep with her, but she never showed it to any of her students. Not even once. Emma has never forgot about Neal. She still loved him but she needs to forget about him.

Mary and Regina just looks at each other before looking back at Emma. "Emma you got to get over him." Regina said simply.

Emma nods, not even looking at the two. "I know." Emma saids quietly. Mary grabs Emma's arms with both of her hands and pulls her up from her chair and hugs her. Emma slowly returns the hug while Regina puts her hand on Emma's back. Mary and Emma stay like that for a while, embracing each other in silence til Regina said something. "Girls. Its 7:30. We need to get a move on." She said.

Mary pulls away from the hug quickly and smiles at Emma. "Don't think about Neal. Just think about your new amazing kids that you'll be seeing in a moment. Love you Emma." Mary whispers to her.

Emma smiles and nods at her. "Love you too Mary." She whispers back. Mary smiles big before her and Regina walks away from Emma. Emma just looks at them. "Have fun today!" Mary and Regina saids in unison. Emma smiles even bigger. "I will." Emma saids in excitement, completely forgetting about Neal and her past with him.

Mary and Regina then walks out of the room. Emma walks back to her desk and sits on her chair. Emma starts finishing her paper work quickly right before she sees her first kid walking into her classroom.

 **A/N**

 **Heyy guys I hope you guys are still loving this story so far! Pretty sure you guys are wondering when in the world Killian and Emma are going to meet and when Captain Swan stuff are coming up. I am promising you guys that its coming up soon. So don't give your hopes up!**

 **So I put Henry's biological parents as Regina and Robin Mills because I only want to focus on Emma, Killian and Riley in this story. I will update soon!**

 **P.S. if you are a wattpad user and reads cs stories, then you will definitely remember this story I posted last year on wattpad. I did not know how to update stories on Fanfiction so I wrote them on wattpad and now here I am. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Riley was walking around the hallway of Storybrooke Elementary, looking for her class. As Riley was walking, she can see some kids walking around the school with their mom, dad or even both. She can see some kids walking around by themselves or with their friends but what really got her was kids being with their parents.

Riley dropped her head down in sadness. 'I wish my dad would walk with me to class. Or even wish my mom was here seeing me walking in the school. I miss her really bad.' Riley thought.

Riley's focus at the ground that she bumped into somebody's legs. Riley's impact was a little too hard she fell on the floor.

"Oh my goodness are you okay?" A woman's voice asked in a worry tone.

Riley looks up from the ground and sees a woman wearing a black business woman uniform, had brown eyes with short brown hair. She was wearing makeup as well. Her face had eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss.

"Um...yes ma'am. I'm fine." Riley answered.

"Here. Let me help you up." The woman said. Then the woman grab Riley's hand and put her back onto her feet.

"Thank you." Riley saids with a grin on her face.

The woman smiles at her. "Welcome. What's your name sweetie?"

Riley sticks out her hand and gives her a big smile on her face, showing her teeth. "Riley Jones."

The woman smiles at her. "You're the new kid in this town aren't you? You and your dad moved here not so long ago is that correct?" The woman asked.

Riley nods in response, still waiting to shake the woman's hand.

The woman sticks out her hand and shakes Riley's hand. "Well welcome to Storybrooke. My name is Mrs. Mills, the principal at this school." Mrs. Mills said.

The two continue to shake hands for a bit before dropping their hands to the side.

"So, Riley, what class do you need to go?" Mrs. Mills asked.

"To Ms. Swan's class." Riley answered simply.

Mrs. Mills got somehow excited for some reason. "Awesome. You're going to love Ms. Swan. One of the best teachers here in school."

Riley's body was filled with excitement. "Really! Cool!"

Mrs. Mills laughed. "Come on. Let me take you there."

Riley nods before her and Mrs. Mills started walking towards Ms. Swan's class in silence.

Less than 3 minutes later, Mrs. Mills and Riley made it to Emma's classroom doorway. Riley can already see most of her classmates there.

Mrs. Mills looks at Riley, smiling big at her. "Alright Riley. Have fun at your first day." She said, her voice filled with excitement.

Riley answered back, having the same tone as Mrs. Mills. "I will. Thank you for bringing me here."

Mrs. Mills nods at her. "Welcome. Now go in there and remember have fun!"

Riley nods at her right before she slowly walked into the classroom. She can see kids laughing and talking to each other. Some were even playing around the classroom. Riley just slowly walks to an empty seat and sits down. She was looking at the old desk, shaky hands on the desk. She was nervous about this. Hopefully she can make it through the day.

"Alright kids. Come and sit down into your desks." Riley heard her teacher yell out. Riley looks up and sees her teacher leaning onto the desk, having a clipboard in her hands, smiling as she sees her kids sitting into their seats.

Emma gets off of the desk and waves at the kids with the biggest smile on her face. "Heyy kids! My name is Ms. Swan and I can't wait to teach you adorable kids this school year. Now I'm going to call your name. Raise your hand or say 'here' so I can known your not absent." Emma saids with a sweetest voice she can make.

Emma starts calling out roll. Every kid she calls on that kid would raise their hand. Riley had her eyes on the desk the whole time, not even wanting to look at anybody in the classroom. Riley heart was beating a little bit faster than it should. Riley took a deep breath, trying to make the nerves go away.

"Riley Jones?" Emma calls out. Riley jerks her head up and looks at Emma. "Here." She calls out, her voice shaky. Emma looks at her and then gives her a smile. She knows that Riley and her father had moved into this town not too long ago. She is giving her that smile to let her know that she was going to be fine with these new people in town.

And Riley knew what that smile meant. Because it calm Riley's nerves down a lot. Riley gives Emma a smile back and looks back down from the desk. Emma chuckles a bit before continuing to call out the rest of the kids' names.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Killian decided to walk around the town and sees what this town has before going to get Riley from school. Killian should get to meet some new people in this town.

Killian decided to walk into this diner called 'Granny's Diner'. He slowly walks into the diner and sees people he has never seen before. Killian slowly walks to a booth and sits. He sees a woman walking over to him with a menu in her hand.

"Hello!" She saids in excitement. Killian just gives her a grin. The woman puts the menu onto the table and gives Killian a smile. She then looks at him suspiciously.

Killian raised his eyebrow when he sees her looking at him weirdly. "Um...what?" He asked.

"Are you that guy that just moved here?" The woman asked.

Killian nods his head in response. "How did you know?"

"Well this town isn't really that big so news things spreads the town quickly. Plus I haven't seen your face at all so I was wondering if it was you that just moved into this town. And I'm right!" The woman saids. Then she sticks out her hand. "I'm Ruby by the way. What about you?"

Killian sticks out his hand and the two shakes hands. "Killian. Killian Jones."

Ruby nods her hand and let's go of Killian's hand. "Well what do you want to drink?"

"Just water." Killian answers simply.

"Alright. I'll be right back." Ruby saids, joy in her voice.

Killian just nods and sees her walking away from him. He just sighs as he looks down from the menu.

"How are you liking this town?"

Killian jerks his head up and sees a man looking at him. He was standing beside of the booth, arms cross. His looks are like he is glaring at Killian, trying to see if he has done something but he wasn't glaring at him.

"Yes I am." Killian simply answers.

"Mind if I join you?" The man asked.

Killian was a little shock that the man wants to sit with him. Hopefully Killian can trust this man. Plus Killian needs some friends in this town.

"Sure." Killian answers. The man sits in the booth in front of Killian right when Ruby puts a glass of water on the table.

"What can I get you Killian?" Ruby asks with a smile on her face.

"Just a cheeseburger and fries." He answers her. Ruby nods as she writes down some stuff on her little notepad. Then Ruby looks at the man. "What can I get you sheriff?"

Killian looks at the man in surprised. He is a sheriff? Every sheriff needs to have a badge on them. Killian can't see a badge on him. He must've put it into his pants or coat pocket or something like that.

"Just some coffee and cherry clobber. Thank you Ruby." The man answers.

Ruby smiles at the two before taking away the menu from the desk and walks away.

Killian can already feel his throat dry. Killian grabs his glass of water and grabs a few gulps of it before putting if back down onto the table. His mouth was feeling definitely better. "You're the sheriff in this town?"

The man nods. "Yep. The sheriff in Storybrooke. I'm David Nolan."

"Killian Jones."

David just nods. "Looks like you and your daughter are liking this town."

"We are. Riley, my daughter, has her first day of school today and she is excited but nervous about it." Killian answers.

"I'm pretty sure your daughter is going to love it. All the people here are very nice and love to make you feel like this is a place to be." David explains.

Killian smiles at him. Ruby then walks over to the booth and puts a mug of coffee onto the table. David thanks her before she walks away again.

Both David and Killian takes a gulp from their drinks before placing it down onto the table.

"So...what made you want to move into this place?" David asked.

Killian looks at him and sighs right before he starts speaking. "My wife, Milah, she past away couple years ago in a car accident. I used to live in Boston where Milah and I childhood was. I didn't want to live there so I decided to move. I loved to live right into the ocean and just look at it. I wanted a house that had one like it. And I'm glad this new house this town just built had everything I want. Riley and I are starting to like this city. Its way better than Boston." He explains.

David nods. "I'm sorry about your wife's lost. I would be so heartbroken if my wife, her name is Mary Nolan, would die."

Killian just nods and shrugs his shoulder. "Its fine."

Again, David nods in response. Then their food was here. Killian and David ate and kept their conversation going about Killian and David's life and about this town. The two had an amazing conversation for a while. Probably about an hour or an hour and a half sitting on the booth. Just talking.

"Well I got to go. Hope to see you again very soon." David said as he gets up from the booth. Killian then gets up and sticks his hand out. David gladly returns it and the two shakes hands.

"Me too. See you later David." Killian saids lowly.

David lets go of Killian's hand. "See you later." Then David walks out of the diner.

Killian just smiles. He is starting to love this town. He and David are now friends and these people were very nice. Killian was so happy to chose this place. A peaceful, happy place.

Killian then walks out of the diner with that smile still glued to that face.

 **Heyy! Hope your liking this story so far! I am going somewhere all day tomorrow for the fourth of July weekend (USA) and I'll update Monday. I'll update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was around 3 o'clock in the afternoon when Killian got to the school. Killian could already see a line of cars parked at the front of the school. Already, the kids were outside, waiting for their parents to come and pick them up.

Killian parks the car in the line and gets out of his car. He then looks around to the crowd, seeing if he can find his daughter. After a minute of not finding her, he found her, talking to a group of kids her age.

He smiles at the sight. Riley started making friends on her first day. Riley was smiling and laughing along with the group. He hate to do it, but he has to take Riley home.

"Riley!" He yells out. Riley turns her head, confused of who would yell out her name. Riley kept looking around when Killian called out her name again. "Riley!"

Riley hears it again and looks around again til her sight was on her father's eyes. Riley turns back to the group, talks to them again for a brief moment before running towards her father with a smile on her face.

"Hey daddy!" Riley yells out. Killian smiles at her before he picks her up off of the ground.

"How was my baby girl's first day of school?" He asked happily.

Riley gives him the biggest smile she has given him in a while. "It was really good! I made new friends and I have got the nicest teacher ever! Her name is Ms. Swan and she gave us candy for the first day!"

Killian nods his head as he gave her a surprise look on her face. "Awesome. I'm glad you loved your day. Ready to go to eat ice cream?"

Riley jumped up and down on her father's arms, which made him laugh at her. "Alright then. Let's go and get ice cream."

He carefully put down Riley and open the back door for Riley. Riley thanked him as she got in the car. Killian look in the car, seeing Riley trying to get her seatbelt on.

"Need help?" Killian asked. Riley ignores her father's question as she was still struggling to get the seatbelt on her. Killian chuckles as he leans in the car and help Riley with the seatbelt on. When he got it in, he leans back out and looks at Riley, who was glaring at him.

Killian looks at her confused. "What?" He asked simply.

"I got the seatbelt you shouldn't helped me!" Riley saids in anger.

Killian chuckles at that and ruffles Riley's hair. "Well you tried and you did your best, but you struggle and I helped. You need a little more practice sweetie." He explains his answer.

Riley crosses her arms and makes a pouty face, making Killian softly laugh at her. "It ain't funny daddy." Riley said with a complaint in her tone.

Killian was still laughing at her. "Alright I'll stop." Then he shuts the back door and opens the front door before getting inside the car.

He then puts on his seatbelt in less than 10 seconds before shutting the door. Then he turns on the car. "To the ice cream place!" He yells out with excitement in his voice.

"To the ice cream place!" Riley also yells out in excitement, which made Killian chuckle. He then drives out of the line and out of the school. He nor Riley doesn't know that a familiar person was watching them the whole time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Emma was in her classroom, looking at a piece of paper that was in her hand. She was studying it for a very long time. The paper was drawn. It had a little girl on it, her hand touching a man's hand hand. This man had black hair, and was smiling. Actually, both were smiling. This person color the bottom part of the paper green, drew a slide and a swing set. Then at the top of the paper, this person drew a woman, dress as an angle, standing beside of the sun.

Emma knew whose paper was that. It was Riley's paper. Riley had drawn the paper and somehow it had got Emma's attention. It kinda affected her. The woman on top of the paper was probably Riley's mom who passed. And the man was probably her father. Must've been hard for Riley and her father to not spend time with this woman. Well of course it was hard. A mother needs her child and a husband needs a wife.

A knock made Emma jump badly. She looks at the doorway, her hand on her chest. She sees Mary at the doorway, smiling at her.

Emma gave out a sigh of relief and then puts a grin on her face. "Gosh Mary. Don't scare me again. Almost gave me a heart attack."

Mary just laugh as she walks into the class. "Well sorry about that."

Emma shakes her head with a smile on her face. When Emma's eyes focus on the drawing, Emma's smile was dropped quickly and was concentrating on the piece of paper.

Mary notices it. "What are you looking at?" She asked as she walks over to Emma's desk.

Emma answers, not leaving her eyes off of the paper. "Just a drawing a kid drew today."

Mary looks at the paper over Emma's shoulders and sees the drawing. Mary looks at every detail for a moment. "Whose paper is that?" She asked.

Emma sighs and turns her chair around, her eyes focus on Mary's. "We both don't know this student. She had moved her not too long ago. Her name is Riley Jones."

Mary nods in surprise. "I have heard of Riley Jones. I heard her and her father moved here couple weeks ago from Boston." She explains.

Emma stands up. "Have you talk to the father?"

Mary shakes her head. "Not really. David texted me earlier today and told me he talked to him at Granny's."

Emma just nods at her and then looks down. "I kinda stalk Riley and her father after school." Emma mumbles out.

"Really? Why would you stalk them? That ain't nice." Mary saids.

Emma's eyes was still fix onto the ground, a look of guilt was spread across her face. "I know. It's stupid. I shouldn't have done that. But I was focusing on Riley this whole day." She explains.

"Why were you focusing on Riley today?" Mary asked, suspicious tone in her voice.

Emma sighs and looks up at Mary. "This girl ain't like the other kids. She is quiet around me but quickly made friends. When I asked her a question, she looks at me like she doesn't know anything. I feel like she is going to fail this class. She doesn't know anything." She explains to her.

Mary puts her hand on her shoulder. "How do think she is going to fail?"

Emma sighs as she walks over to her desk and gets a piece of paper. She walks back to Mary and hands it to her. Mary slowly gets the paper and looks at it. It was Riley's math paper and boy, Riley didn't exactly know anything. None of the five problems was right. Not even one.

"Do you see what I mean?" Emma asked Mary. Mary looks at the paper for a moment til she looks back up at Emma. "Emma I think it is only the first day of school and summer break was just over. Maybe Riley forgot. Just, wait for a little bit. If Riley is still like this, then you need to contact her father. If Riley is improving, then don't worry about her." Mary saids to her.

"I got you." Emma saids lowly. Mary smiles at her and gives the paper back to Emma. "I got to run. Some errands to do. Then I got a date with David tonight." Mary explains, little bit of happiness in her voice.

Emma gives her a smile. "Have fun and text you later." She saids.

"I will." Mary saids before turning around and walking away from the classroom. "See ya!" Mary yells out.

"You too!" Emma saids right when Mary walks out of the room. Emma's smile drop as she turns around and grabs the drawing from her desk. She looks at it for a moment, knowing that this school year would start off great with Riley.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It has been two weeks since the first day of school. Two weeks with Emma focusing on Riley everyday in her classroom (not right after school like she did on the first day). Riley was failing her class. She didn't know anything. Riley was struggling on every subject. She had that panic look on her every time Emma would asked a question. Riley would just look at her desk and call out an incorrect answer, which humiliated Riley badly. And Emma knows about it. Every time Emma was offering Riley on helping on her work, Riley would just shake her head and tell her she was alright. Emma would let it go plenty times. Now Emma had enough. Riley was going to have help.

Emma decided to call Riley's father that night, which she hasn't met yet. Not even once. Mary, Regina and her fiance Robin and Henry had met Riley and her father. All of them said that Riley's father was very nice and that she should meet him. She said she would, but she is not going to. It was a lie. Emma was probably the only person in the down that hasn't met her father. And that embarrassed her. She should have met him earlier but nope. She doesn't want to.

It was evening and Emma was grading her kids' work they did that day. Emma was too focus on grading the papers she didn't even look at the time. Emma heard her stomach growling loudly in her stomach. She stop working and looks at the time on her phone. 5:30 pm. She had been there extra two hours to work on papers. And boy! Emma was exhausted and now hungry. She decided to go to Granny's for supper.

After grading the last of the papers, Emma stacks them on the corner of her desk and grabs her purse. Then Emma grabs her binder before standing up from her desk chair. Emma walks to the light switch and turns it off, making the room darker, sunlight still shining the room. Emma goes out of the classroom and shuts it. She quickly walks away from the school and into the parking lot.

Emma looks around for a brief moment, trying to find her yellow bug she drives. She finds it and walks quickly towards it. When she got to the car, Emma gets her keys out of her purse and unlocks the car. As Emma was unlocking her car, she hears her stomach growl and gives out an annoying sigh.

"Will you hold on stomach! I am hurrying!" She whispers coldly. The door was finally unlocked after trying to unlock it with one hand since she is holding a binder with another hand. Quickly, she open it, gets inside, and shuts it. She puts her binder and her purse onto the passenger seat and starts the car up. Then Emma drives her yellow car out of the parking lot and out of Storybrooke Elementary happily.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Riley, time for bed!" Killian calls out in the kitchen.

It was nighttime as he was cleaning up dishes he and Riley had for supper. Riley, whose hair was already wet from taking a bath and had on her pink and black polka dot pjs, walks to the kitchen, yawning big.

"Wow. You definitely need some sleep baby girl." Killian saids with a dry chuckle. "Come on then." Riley saids tiredly before running to her room. Killian puts the dishes down and walks across the hallway to Riley's room.

When he got there, he already sees Riley under the covers, her eyes closed. Killian smiles softly as he walks over there quietly. He then bends down and kisses Riley's forehead.

"Goodnight baby girl. Love you." Killian whispers before pulling away. "Love you too." Riley mumbles. Killian looks at her with a smile still on his face before quietly turning off the lamp and walks out of the room. He leaves a crack on the door before walking away from the hall. Killian decided to go outside and sit on the porch in front of the beach instead of finishing the dishes. He walks out of the house and sits on his rocking chair.

Killian looks out into the beach, seeing the moon rising above it, making the ocean sparkle a little bit. He can smell the saltwater and hear the waves crashing into the shore. He loves a quiet peaceful place like this. Clears his mind every night. Plus, it was a week after September started and summer was still hear. Warm, humid, sometimes windy nights helps him clear him mind even more faster.

Killian was thinking about his wife and his beautiful daughter, who somehow loves school to death right now. He loves thinking about his family so much, but sometimes, it brings back bad memories. Like Milah's death and Riley having nightmares. He hates that. He wish Milah wasn't dead so Riley won't have nightmares every other night.

The house phone ringing loudly through the house made Killian out of his peaceful time. He sighs as he gets up from his chair and walks inside his house. He walks over to the kitchen as the phone kept ringing. He grabs it from the holder and answers the phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hello. Is this Riley Jones' father?" A woman asked over the phone.

Killian had a confused look on his face. "Yes. Killian Jones speaking?"

Emma can hear that accent tone in his voice it was killing her but she ignores it. "Hey! My name is Emma Swan and I am Riley's teacher." Emma saids.

Killian leans to the counter. "I have heard of you. Riley loves you a lot."

Emma giggles before speaking. "Awe that's sweet. I just want to call and tell you about Riley."

Killian's breath stop. He was kinda nervous. "What about my daughter? Did she do anything wrong?" He asked nervously.

Emma can sense the nervous in his voice. "No no no. Riley hasn't done anything bad. Has amazing behavior. But its about her education. She is failing my class." She explains.

Killian's eyes was wide. Riley was failing his class. Why hadn't Riley tell him about this? "Ok then. Are you planning on a meeting about it?" He asks.

"Yes I was. I was wondering if we can meet tomorrow right after school if that is fine with you." Emma saids.

Killian gets up from the counter, grabs a pen that was resting on top of the counter and walks over to a calendar. "Yes we can."

"Great! Thank you so much." Emma saids happily over the phone.

Killian smiles softly. "Welcome. See you tomorrow Emma Swan."

Emma was slightly surprised he called her by her first full name. It made her heart flutter a little bit. Emma puts on a grin on her face. "Alright. See you tomorrow Killian Jones." Then she hangs up the phone.

Killian puts the phone back on its holder and writes down the meeting on the calendar. He had a grin on his face as he was looking at the event that said, 'Meeting with Emma Swan after school'. He has a teacher to meet tomorrow.

 **A.N.**

 **They'll meet soon. Just hold your horses. It could be next chapter... I'll update soon! ;)**


End file.
